Somebody Else's Heart
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. Esa noche fue el final. Sintiendo el pesado y doloroso latir de sus corazones acelerar y creyendo que esto jamás pudo funcionar. [Songfic para Andrea].


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La letra y canción es de Lady Antebellum

 **Summary:** Esa noche fue el final. Sintiendo el pesado y doloroso latir de sus corazones acelerar y creyendo que esto jamás pudo funcionar.

 **NA:** OS para Andrea, publicado 07/17

* * *

 **.Somebody Else's Heart.**

 **.**

* * *

"No creo que sea lo mejor, Sakura." Era extraño cuando Ino le llamaba por su nombre, sin apodos o burla. Estaba siendo seria. Su tono le hizo reparar, Sakura considero sus palabras.

"No, no lo es." Sin embargo su corazón latía furioso y se mantenía a lo deseado. "Hoy quizá cometa el error más grande, pero si no lo hago… no quiero tener que cargar con un arrepentimiento más."

 _No con él_. Ya había ignorado y dejado pasar tantas situaciones que jamás podría recuperar. Toda su relación… _ellos_. Por eso ahora no se detendría, aun sintiendo que terminaría destrozada.

Su amiga rubia le despidió con un gesto de mano, una sonrisa melancólica en su bello rostro. Ino sabía bien que más de un corazón sería roto esa noche.

 **.**

.

Creyó ser más resistente que esto. Mira que ponerse a sí misma en esta situación. ¿Era por amor propio o miedo? ¿Dónde estaba el carácter y la voluntad para no humillarse?

 _Basta._ Los dolorosos recuerdos de un amor que creía unilateral le asaltaban. Su estómago se hundía de ansiedad y miedo. Esta era quizá su única oportunidad‒

Para dejar de sufrir.

Pero sin excepción alguna, desde el día uno hasta ahora, Sakura había sido rodeada de inseguridad, sólo por él.

Y muy a pesar de las dudas, Sakura estaba ya ahí, su carro estacionado fuera de esa casa que hacía de escenario para una fiesta llena de personas desconocidas. Desde dentro ella podía escuchar el ruido proveniente y ver a las personas ajenas a la situación de su alma temerosa.

Hace unos minutos que ella había llegado, pero se sentía como una eternidad sentada ahí, aun sin el valor para bajar del auto.

Sentía el nerviosismo y temor, el agarrotamiento en cada extremidad de su cuerpo. De repente el peso de las dudas, el orgullo y miedo ahogándola aún más. Encender el auto y dar marcha atrás parecía ser la acción que se desarrollaría.

 _Cobarde. Eres una cobarde, Sakura._ Y es su mano en la llave, lista para encender de nuevo el carro, que le atacó el saber de qué jamás podría ser sincera consigo misma y con él si huía de esto también. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, un desastre en su estómago, su corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué se hacía esto?

Apretó las manos en el volante, respirando hondo cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver a través del retrovisor la temerosa decisión reflejada en ellos.

 _No más._

Bajó aun sintiendo tiesas sus piernas, cerró la puerta de golpe y caminó por la acera hasta llegar a la casa iluminada y retumbante de música. Evitando chocar con aquellas personas claramente intoxicadas. Sus pies se movían en automático, adentrándose a esa casa, sintiendo el aumento de la temperatura y el temblor del bajo por la música alta.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí. Había visto su auto e Ino le había informado. Ella, por su relación con Naruto sabía muy bien dónde podría encontrarle.

Cada paso era un martilleo en su estómago, un aumento en su corazón, y moviéndose entre la multitud de alcoholizadas personas, ella llegó hasta la cocina de esa casa. En una mesa redonda había una cantidad exagerada de botellas, vasos, bebidas derramas.

Luego lo vio, y sintió ganas de dar la vuelta y vomitar por los nervios.

Sasuke estaba cerca de la encimera, bebiendo y luciendo tan ajeno a todo. Había más personas a su alrededor ‒mujeres‒ pero esto Sakura quiso ignorar.

Su cara de lado, Sakura podía ver su perfil. Los finos y perfectos rasgos que siempre le habían deslumbrado mostrándose en una máscara de desinterés. Siempre era así con Sasuke; con él nunca nada ni nadie podía atraer su atención lo suficiente para romper con esa fachada.

Sakura estuvo de pie, plantada sin poder avanzar más hacia él. _heh_ , algo que seguía sin dejar de ser costumbre. Ella le veía, trataba de tranquilizarse observándole, pero esto fue en vano cuando él giró su rostro y miró hacia donde ella estaba. Ojos negros brillando en reconocimiento, rasgos endureciéndose en duda y luego conflicto.

Sentía el tiempo detenerse. Como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más que ellos dos, miradas enlazadas y silencio pesado.

Era algo que siempre sucedía, sin importar el lugar o las personas; cuando sus ojos se encontraban una atmosfera pesada se sentía envolverles.

Ya fuera que ahora ella le mirara intensamente y él lo sintiera, o que Sasuke simplemente supiera que ella estaba ahí, sus ojo siempre se conectaban, siempre reconocían sus presencias. Antes, ella ingenuamente solía pensar que era cosa de amor verdadero. El que sus seres se conectaran en un acto tan pequeño pero con gran peso. Esto siempre le hizo pensar que había algo verdadero entre ellos.

Pero ahora... ahora ya no quería seguir confiada de ilusiones o esperanzas. Ella había venido para aceptar que jamás serían realidad.

Y en ese momento mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos, con la música de fondo, ajenos al lugar y a la personas a su alrededor‒ era así como este final iniciaba.

Sasuke caminó hasta ella, si él estaba renuente o no, ella no podía descifrarlo.

"¿Podemos hablar?" ella suspiró las palabras, mordía su labio, esperando por una negativa de su parte.

Pero Sasuke asintió, y no pudo evitar el ligero calor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando él la tomo de la muñeca, obligándole a seguirle y guió hasta una puerta trasera.

¿Qué pensarían aquellos que les veían? ¿Qué imagen ellos dos estaban dando a engañar?

Porque después de esto, ¿Qué serían?

 _Desconocidos_.

Por un camino opuesto del que ella había tomado, llegaron hasta el patio trasero de esa casa. Pocas personas estaban ahí, la mayoría parejas, otros más perdidos en las bebidas, de cualquier forma, ajenos a ellos dos.

El patio era grande, amplio y con pasto excepto en los bordes que rodeaban la gran piscina medio vacía. Él paró en el borde más alejado de la puerta ‒de la luz proveniente de la casa y las personas que por ahí andaban. Sasuke se sentó cerca de la orilla y borde, una rodilla alzada y la otra pierna colgando dentro de la piscina, sus pies no llegaban a mojarse por la poca agua dentro. Sakura imitó su acto, sin embargo sus dos rodillas las pegaba más cerca de su pecho, un acto inconsciente para proteger su corazón.

No decían cosa alguna. En el momento parecía que ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus tumultos internos. Quizá fueron más minutos de los que se sentían, porque sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Sakura podía distinguir los sutiles movimientos del agua. Sombrío, vacío y frío ‒aquí, ella no podía ignorar que era la misma descripción que tenía de la persona sentada a menos de diez centímetros de distancia de ella. Sentía su corazón encogerse.

Eran en momentos como este ‒ella junto a él‒ que Sakura deseaba tomar el corazón de alguien más, al menos por un momento, y evitar que el suyo propio fuera lastimado una vez más.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Él rompía la ilusión una vez más. Y sus palabras duras, casi indiferentes al tormento de su alma, que ella lo resintió en su pecho.

Tomando aire, armándose de valor, por primera vez ella habló tan claro como su voz pudo, más alto que un suspiro.

"¿Qué somos?"

La pregunta que rodeaba su relación ‒o la falta de esta. Porque eso siempre fue la duda que les rodeaba, que le hacía infeliz. Porque saber la verdad era dolorosa, pero ella descubrió que la incertidumbre era peor. Por esto que eran ellos, más que amigos, menos que novios.

 _Si tan sólo pudieran tomar prestado otro corazón._

Ella supuso que Sasuke meditaba la pregunta, y estúpidamente pensó, un segundos que él no encontraba respuesta porque ella significaba más. Pero de todas formas, _seguro le tomé por sorpresa,_ pesimista pensaba.

No estaban acostumbrados a hablar de esto. Ella sabía que ambos habían estado renuentes a vociferar sus miedos y verdades, que el cuestionar se había hecho tabú; no hablarlo significaba no poner etiquetas o límites.

Significaba no terminar.

Igual jamás comenzaron realmente, ¿eh?

"¿A qué viene esto?" Sin dar respuesta directa, como siempre eludiendo.

Y es que ella sentía que se rompía, y lo dio a notar en su voz,

"No puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir fingiendo que somos algo, esperar que seas sincero. No puedo seguir ilusionada por algo que no avanza. No puedo seguir esperando por ti."

En la incertidumbre, en el dolor y la duda de una relación que no existía, que no tendría futuro y solo le lastimaba. E idiota, _idiotaidiota_ , que Sakura contuvo el aliento, esperando por su respuesta. Su parte ingenua con la esperanza de él, que Sasuke le pidiera reconsiderara y no le dejara ir.

Pero ahí se equivocaba, porque él‒

"Entonces no lo hagas."

 **.**

"Entonces no lo hagas."

‒Porque él siempre le lastimaba. Lo sabía, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Él se maldecía tanto. Pero dolía. Sus palabras clavaban su piel e inundaban su mente. Ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Pero Sasuke no quería perderla.

Todo era tan incongruente y retorcido, porque él no quería dañarla. Porque salir formalmente con Sakura significaba que jamás podrían regresar atrás. Porque estar juntos era enamorarse y perderse‒ aunque aquí ya era todo caso perdido, sabía.

Él no estaba seguro de que quería hacer. Eran demasiado jóvenes para formalizar una relación, demasiado inmaduros para siquiera considerar algo como amor. Eran universitarios, pero sus vidas apenas si tomaban un curso. ¿Cómo saber si en cinco años aun sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Si ella aun le quisiera? ¿Si… si él siguiera tan perdido por la chica a su lado y ella se diera cuenta que merece algo mejor? Pero aquí Sakura ya se había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo podría Sasuke reparar su corazón roto por Haruno Sakura?

 _Eres un cobarde_ , se recriminó, como antes, como siempre. ¿ _Por qué no dices lo que sientes en verdad? ¿Por qué no le pides todo lo que siempre has deseado? ¿Por qué le dejas ir?_ Ella que siempre le brindaba este cálido sentimiento que llamaba amor…

 _Ya no importa. Ya es muy tarde._

No lo era, pero tanto Sakura como Sasuke prefirieron callar.

El tacto sobre su mano fue sorpresivo, cálido y tentativo. Su mirada de inmediato se movió hacia abajo, a sus manos, luego al rostro de ella. Las sombras y oscuridad no hacían menos visibles el dolor en sus facciones. Una punzada en su pecho, la frustración y la culpabilidad le envolvía.

Era todo por él y sus inseguridades, y lo mucho que deseaba no dejarla ir. Era su culpa. De ambos.

El fin, sabían. Y aun así la mano de él se retiró de su toque. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Sakura, su mirada jamás abandonando la de ella.

No era necesario que fueran iluminados para saber que ambos estaban arrepentidos, afligidos por terminar con las pequeñas esperanzas, y era por lo anterior que en ese momento se sostenían con más fuerza que nunca.

Aun sabiendo que estaban cometiendo un error.

Lo más sano era una despedida. Era dejar esta frágil e inexistente relación.

 _Si tan sólo..._

Si tan sólo pudieran continuar perdiéndose en el sentir, no en las consecuencias o futuras desviaciones. Sólo el ahora. Sólo ellos y nada más...

Y son sus cuerpos acercándose, sus rostros encontrándose y labios tocándose, la única comunicación que se daban. Besos frágiles, toques agridulces y una despedida rasgando sus pechos.

Manos sujetas, ojos cerrados y pensamientos borrados. Solo esa increíble sensación cálida de complementación, de un amor mudo.

Y era así como en un principio habían comenzado esa dolorosa y confusa situación.

Era así mismo como esa noche se dejarían llevar una última vez.

Un último contacto íntimo entre dos almas inseguras, tan confusas para darse cuenta de que habían estado destinados.

Labio contra labio, Sasuke la sostenía más cerca, Sakura se entregaba a pesar de sus verdaderos deseos de no dejarlo ir. Ambos deseando poder tener el corazón de alguien más, por unos instantes, y no sufrir por la despedida que terminaba de romperles.

Sentados en el borde de la piscina, lo más alejados de las luces y las personas, encerrados en su propio mundo. Creando siluetas en la oscuridad, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, los movimientos de sus bocas cálidas y las caricias de sus manos en la piel del otro, ignorando las lágrimas de ella y la renuencia de él.

Deseando poder detener el tiempo, cambiar y amarse sin pensar. Amarse sin lastimarse.

Esa noche fue el final. Esa noche la ilusión terminó, cegados por un juicio e ignorado el verdadero sentir.

Sintiendo el pesado y doloroso latir de sus corazones acelerar y creyendo que esto jamás pudo funcionar.

.

 _Tonight gonna kiss with my lips,_

 _Gonna hold you in my arms..._

 _._

* * *

Re-editado. Agregué palabras, cambié el final. Era uno abierto con esperanza. Ahora no. :)

La primera versión sigue en "More than a memory"


End file.
